


Dearest Heart Of Mine

by ellenoruschka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka





	Dearest Heart Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowofqueenmab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowofqueenmab).

Dearest heart of mine,  
I wear your words on my wrists,  
I mold your masks into my mind,  
I take your thoughts to the treasury  
of my memory  
to keep them there until my memory fades  
into bleak yellow, like an old photograph  
that used to be black-and-white once.  
but maybe what mind can’t preserve  
and images can’t contain,  
words could?..  
and so I am writing you this,  
I guess you could call it a letter,  
o dearest heart of mine.

Dearest heart of mine,  
when you walked into my life, you did not change it,  
but helped me stay true to myself;  
and it in itself was a change,  
and also the best thing you could have done for me,  
o dearest heart of mine.

Dearest heart of mine,  
you did not open a brave new world to me,  
but you showed me my old and worn world  
through your eyes:  
it looked renewed and unusual, and yet the same,  
and I am glad that we share it;  
and I am glad that I have you in my world,  
just as you have me in yours,  
o dearest heart of mine.

Dearest heart of mine,  
you would, of course, resent me  
if you knew what I know,  
and what I know is that these lines  
are for you, my friend, and about you;  
and so, my friend, you will never know  
that it is you whom I call  
“dearest heart of mine”.

04/01/19


End file.
